


Care

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Lovers [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Healing, Heat rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Movies, Rape, Raped by a giant., Sif - Freeform, The Warriors Three - Freeform, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki loves his heats.  He loves spending time enjoying his lovers, and being cared for and adored.Until heat comes while he's in a giant's prison, with Thor trapped in the next cell.(Completely works as a stand-alone.)





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was shoved into the cell, stumbled, and sprawled across the stone floor.

He started to get up, but it seemed a lot of effort with little point, and instead just buried his face under his arm.

He cringed at the sound of Thor's voice, angry and desperate. “Can you not see he’s ill? We must return home!”

And the giant's laugh. “Should have thought of that before brawling, and causing trouble!”

Thor scoffed, angry dismissal. “They started it! They should not give such insult, if they are not prepared to defend themselves! We are princes of Asgard!”

“You should not damage bars, if you are not prepared to be punished.” The giant chuckled. “Our king will return in a few days, probably. Perhaps he will care that you are princes. For now, shut up!” The giant laughed, and sauntered out of the hot building.

Loki groaned, and curled into himself.

Thor smashed around for a while, in the next cell.

Finally, he came to the grating separating their cells. “I’m sorry! They’ve built their prison out of some kind of magic stone and metal. I think the iron is dwarvish; the stone must be something of this realm. I will keep trying, but I will not be able to free us quickly.”

Loki whimpered. Oh no. No, no, no….

They'd come here to hunt, just the two of them. Toward the end of their hunt, Loki had felt heat begin to stir. He had pressed up close to his brother as they walked, and smiled at him, and Thor had smiled back, understanding. They returned to the village first, to get a drink after such a hot day in the woods. Why not? Loki usually felt heat coming several hours in advance.

Thor had been cheerful, boastfully telling the giants about their hunt. Loki had been only half listening, admiring Thor, thinking of what he had to look forward to. He would go home and have Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three, all his beloveds, to take care of him.

It was always a pleasant time, this early wave before heat began. When his mind was hazy and relaxed, when he felt sensual and hungry for touch, but when he had not yet lost himself to need.

None of them knew why Loki went through these phases of sexual desperation. No other Asgardians did, or even the Vanir. Only Loki. Sometimes one of them would suggest that some of Loki's magic had gone awry, and that was as good a guess as any. It didn't matter. Loki became insatiably needy every few months, and his beloved lovers took care of him.

Mmm. Thorough, thorough care.

Thinking of the pleasure ahead, he had slid close to Thor on the bench, and cuddled against him in that grungy little village bar. Thor had automatically put an arm around him, not even interrupting his boasting. It had been terribly pleasant.

One of the giants had accused Thor of lying; disbelieving that a creature his size could take down a bear of this realm, even with the two of them together. Things had devolved into shouting. Then blows. Then Thor was throwing a giant through a wall.

It was hardly the first time. But usually Loki was able to either convince Thor to run, or talk fast and get them out of trouble. This time, Loki was already fogged with coming heat. He’d tried, but he wasn't at all sure what had come out of his mouth, and whatever it was hadn't worked. Here they were, in a sun-baked prison.

And between the time and the excitement, Loki’s heat was getting bad.

He moaned. “Can- Can you even get into my cell?” Escape and freedom and Asgard seemed wildly unimportant right now. He needed to be touched!

Touched and fucked and cared for and dominated, oh, yes. These heats worked on his mind as well as his body, made him a mewling, submissive slut, willing to do anything for a good, pounding fuck, unsatisfied without force. He writhed against the stone floor. “Oh please. Please, Thor! I need you!”

He could hear Thor pounding on the grating between them, and shouting for the guard.

“Loki, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Loki shook his head, and crawled over to Thor's feet. He could be close, at least. He hunched miserably there, leaning against the metal, unable to look up at Thor.

Thor crouched down next to him. “Everything will be fine, Loki, I promise, I’ll take care of you!”

His voice sounded worried, rather than reassuring. Loki whimpered. “Please!” He squeezed his eyes shut. His brother was so strong, so powerful, he wouldn't let Loki suffer through this alone?

Heat was so pleasant with his lovers, and so torturous alone.

“Shh. It's okay.” He put his hand on the grating, near Loki's face. His voice took on the soothing tone he used whenever Loki was getting overwhelmed in heat. “Shh, I want you to touch yourself. I want to see. You’ll be good for me, Loki, won't you?”

Loki's head snapped up to Thor, hopeful and feeling better already for the command. “Yes. Yes, I’ll be good.” His hand was on his own leg, already sliding inward. He uncurled a bit, readjusting so he was sitting back on his heels, knees spread. Thor wanted to see. Yes. He would show Thor, he would be good and well-behaved and obedient.

He opened his pants, and pushed them down around his knees. He watched Thor for approval, as he touched his cock. Watched Thor’s hunger as he cupped his balls.

“Very good, Loki. Do you like how it feels?”

He liked pleasing Thor. Touching himself was only a tease, a reminder that he wasn't being touched. But Thor would want it to feel good. “Yes, it feels good! Please, Thor….”

“I’m right here. Shh. Use your fingers, Loki.”

Loki started to cry, and put one finger to his mouth, biting the knuckle, trying to control himself at least a little. “That won't be enough!” Why was Thor doing this to him? But he shoved his hand further between his legs, and worked his fingers into himself, roughly, as if that could make up for the lack of a cock. “Please, please, Thor….” He needed Thor to touch him, even if he only stroked his hair while he made Loki do this unsatisfying thing, any touch, anything to show his care!

Thor kept speaking to him, almost calm. “You’re doing so good, Loki, so good. I love to watch you like this. Show me, brother, show me how good you are….” A steady stream, until Loki choked out an orgasm.

It brought no relief. Thor still wasn't touching him. Loki moaned. “Thor please, it hurts, it really hurts, please, I don't like this game!” His lovers all knew the rules. Loki was a needy slut who would take anything they wished to do, and delight in the submission of it, in pleasing them. So if he said he didn't like a game, it ended immediately. They had made him practice saying it, rewarded him like a puppy for it, knowing telling any of them to stop would not come easily.

He’d only used it once. They'd bound him up and denied him touch, to see how well he would beg. He hadn't lasted long, before sobbing that he didn't like this game.

They'd ended it at once, and spent the rest of heat being sweet and indulgent, letting him absolutely bathe in their touches.

No such end, this time.

Thor smashed his fist against the grate, and Loki flinched so badly he fell, but just stayed there, too miserable to move.

“Please, my brother is ill!”

The giant's irritated shout that he was coming was enough to break through to Loki. Loki pulled his pants up, messily, and cringed against the floor. He wanted to just sink into it. Thor would fix this, Thor would take care of him. Please.

“Please, he’s ill!” Thor said, as soon as the giant came in. “At least put us in the same cell, so I can care for him!”

The giant regarded Loki, chuckled, and sniffed pointedly. “Ill? Is that what you’re calling it?” He leered at Loki through the bars, and Loki whimpered and pushed away, pressing back against the wall. “I’d heard rumors. People say one of the Asgardian princes is a royal slut. Insatiable, they say. Been fucked by half the kingdom and had the other half down his throat, then moved on to horses when he still wasn't satisfied.”

Thor snarled. “Those are disgusting lies!”

“Yeah? But here he is, clothes hanging open, smelling of cum and wet, and looking like a bitch ready to be bred.” He laughed. “Don't worry yourself, prince. I’ll take care of him.” The giant opened Loki's door. Loki whimpered and squirmed away, too far gone to even try standing.

“NO!” Thor howled, and smashed against the grating. “Do not touch him! You foul creature! If you lay one hand on him, I will kill you!”

The giant ignored him, approaching Loki.

As far as giants went, this breed was a small one. Perhaps three feet taller than Thor, and proportioned similarly. Earlier, Loki had thought they could almost be taken for simply very tall Asgardians, or Vanir.

Now, as Loki shrank back against the wall, it seemed he'd never seen anything larger or more menacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, no.” he breathed, as the giant took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. His whole body lit up at finally being touched, and he moaned.

“No?” He dragged Loki along and sat on the sturdy chair in the corner. He pulled Loki between his legs - very dominant, very strong, forceful, yes yes, his brain jabbered unhelpfully - and cupped his face in a controlling kind of gentleness. “You want me to leave you all alone?”

“Please, my brother-”

“No.” Thor's smashings and threats were unending. The giant grinned, and opened his own pants. He grabbed Loki's hand and drew it to his half hard cock. “Touch, slut.”

And it was a relief. To be ordered, used for pleasure, touched, controlled. Loki was frightened of this creature, but he wanted to get down on his knees and beg to be used.

Anything was better than being left alone again.

Trembling, Loki wrapped his hand around it, and began to stroke. It hardened quickly, and was proportional as well. The giant was roughly half again an Asgardian’s height. His dick was half again an Asgardian’s length.

He tried to do a good job. He always did. Maybe if he satisfied this creature, he would be given to Thor after.

The thought of being left alone again, after being used, made him whine in terror.

The giant heard his whine, and laughed. “Bigger than you’re used to?” He grabbed a handful of Loki's hair at the back of his head, and shoved him down close to his cock. “Lick it!”

Loki did. Licked it and wound his tongue around it, and laved at the sensitive area under the head. Yes, please! The hand in his hair was tight, a bit painful, controlling him completely, and felt so good!

“Enjoying yourself, slut?”

Loki continued working the giant, with both hands and mouth, assuming he wasn't meant to answer. He started suckling on the tip of the giant cock like it held salvation. Please, he needed to be touched, please….

The giant shook him by his grip on his hair, making Loki cry out. “I asked if you're enjoying yourself!”

“Yes!” He gasped. No! He was forced down onto his knees, and dragged in close to the cock again. He mouthed and licked at the base, and slid his hands further up. He would be good! He would be good, and the giant would stay, and that would be better than alone.

“ENOUGH!” the giant roared. Loki jumped in fear. But the giant was shouting at Thor. Loki moaned and wanted to dissolve, remembering Thor was there, could see his shameless, wanton submission.

“If you keep on like that, I’ll hurt the little thing.” the giant taunted. He tugged on Loki's hair firmly, until Loki was bending backward, and gave a cry of pain.

“Alright! Stop!”

The giant gave Loki a little shake, and spoke further to Thor. “Besides, your brother has something to tell you.”

Loki closed his eyes. “I’m enjoying myself.”

“Louder!” The giant almost sang the word, cheerfully.

“I’m enjoying myself!”

“Loki, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay.” Thor's voice was urgent.

The giant stood and tossed Loki, sprawling, across the bed. A little cot, for giants, but a full bed to Loki. Loki scrambled to sit, and backed away from the giant, until he was pressed into the corner. He was sure this terror would kill him. “Don’t. Please, don't!”

The giant grabbed Loki's thigh and dragged him to the center of the bed, and oh, oh, the hand on his thigh, yes, PLEASE! Loki gasped and arched into the touch. The giant began tugging on Loki's clothes, and Loki whimpered. “Please.” he whispered. “Please, give me to Thor. Please, at least take me somewhere else, don’t do it in front of him!"

“Loki, look at me.”

Thor’s voice commanded his attention. Loki looked around automatically, then ducked his head away. Thor could see. He would see this giant use him. He could see Loki wanting it.

He was bare. The giant's hands were everywhere, feeling, proding, squeezing. Loki was hard, was leaking wetness, writhing in need. He squeezed his eyes shut, and moaned and whined for more.

The giant's huge fingers found a nipple and squeezed. Loki cried out and arched up. “Please!” he was crying, a mix of need and humiliation, and there would be no end!

“What do you want, little slut?” He twisted Loki's nipple, which HURT, and Loki sobbed.

“Fuck me!” he begged. “Please, I need it, please!”

“Fuck a little thing like you?” He smirked, and pushed a finger into Loki's mouth, as if to remind Loki how big he was. As if Loki could forget.

“Don't!” Thor begged. “Please, he’s ill, he doesn't understand! You’re too big!”

“Oh? Maybe I am. You’ll have to convince me, slut. Get on your knees. Beg. Convince me to fuck you.”

Loki rolled onto his stomach, and pushed his hips up. He left his face down, buried in the thin sheets, as if that could hide his shame. “Please fuck me!” he begged.

“Oh? I might hurt you.”

Loki sobbed. Thor could see every moment! “Please hurt me!”

The giant hit him hard across the ass, making Loki yelp. “You’ll have to do better.”

Loki moaned. “Please, please, shove your big cock into me, make me scream! Use me for your pleasure, however you want! Use me again and again until your seed leaks from me!”

The giant spanked him again, hand impossibly huge. “A bit more. I’m not convinced.”

“Please!” He sobbed. “Please tear me open with your massive cock! Please use me until I’m a broken toy!”

His huge hands enveloped Loki's waist, and pulled him closer. “Do not hide your screams. Tell me exactly how much it hurts. And keep begging for more, slut.”

The giant wasted no time on gentleness. He gripped Loki's waist bruisingly hard, and shoved into him fast. Loki wailed. He was thicker, thicker even than Thor!

“Ah! Ah, it hurts! You're big, you're too big!” He had to force the words out, as if his own throat was trying to strangle him. “More!” he sobbed. “Please, more!”

The giant shoved in and in and IN. He was too big! Loki cried and dug his nails into the sheets, and pushed his hips back for more. He didn’t want more. He wanted to be obedient. He wanted to be used. He wanted to be dominated.

And perhaps if he was hurt enough, Thor would take pity on him, and forget how he’d begged for every second of it. Forget what a pathetic, mindless slut he was. He could hear Thor, furious and violent. Much was for the giant. How much was for Loki?

Or perhaps he wouldn’t blame him. He still wouldn’t want him, after seeing him be used so by a filthy giant. He would tell the others, and Loki would be alone. He might as well stay here and whore himself to giants forever. He might as well let the huge cock spearing into him kill him.

The giant finally stopped his inward push, and Loki made no attempt to hide his pained, humiliating squeaks, as the giant laughed and jerkily bobbed his cock in him. “Please.” he begged. “It hurts, please, please more.”

“I did stop with a couple inches left.” the giant chuckled. His hand slid around, over Loki’s abdomen, and gave a little squeeze. Loki groaned, half enthralled, half horrified, feeling how far into him the giant’s cock was. He was certainly doing damage, tearing him; Loki would be healing for days. The thought made him whimper.

In filthy, disgusting delight.

“Please.” he breathed. “Please more. Please harder. Please hurt me.” Perhaps Thor wouldn’t hear. Or at least wouldn’t hear how truly he wanted it.

The giant jerked his arm back, wrenching his shoulder. Loki yelped. “What’s that? Couldn’t hear you.”

Thor would think him disgusting. “Please, more!” he yelled. “Please! Fuck me in half! I want it!” Simple fact. May as well stop worrying over it. Perhaps the giant would keep him. Maybe Thor would mistake his sickening need for fearful obedience, but he would still never want to touch him again.

The giant chuckled, and pulled Loki back further onto his cock, earning choked screams. “Ha! You’ll have to go to the Eastern lands to get fucked in half, slut, but I’ll do my best! Just how insatiable are you? Will you keep begging so nicely if I bring some friends?”

Loki sobbed, not at the words but at the jolt of hunger he felt at them. Yes, a group! That would be even better! Thor had a hard time keeping Loki satisfied during heat, that was why he had brought his friends into it. This giant may be big, but he would have nothing on Thor for stamina. But a group of giants, yes, he would be satisfied, he would be used and fucked so well he’d never recover, and he’d finally, finally stop needing more! “I will!” he cried, choking around tears. “I will, please bring them!”

Let them end him. He couldn’t face Thor’s disgust. He couldn’t take this unbearable needing.

The giant began fucking him in earnest, pulling Loki around to better angles as he pleased, slamming his cock into Loki’s… his guts, his organs, his raw, torn flesh, Loki thought he’d be sick at the thought of the actual damage being done to him, the physical reality beyond the pain. He would heal, it would all heal, given time.

He didn’t want to be given time! He had days of heat yet, and he wanted to be fucked and abused and hurt every moment of them.

He thought of his lovers, and only realized he’d stopped crying when he started again. They were so gentle, took such good care of him, they never made him feel like this! They would never care for him again, once Thor told them of this!

“Please, more!” he was saying, voice breaking, over and over. “Please, it hurts, it hurts, please don’t stop!”

The giant growled, and gripped his hips hard enough Loki thought the bones might break, and came in him. Loki moaned as he was filled even more, as the giant’s thick seed somehow found room to squeeze into him.

Unhygienic, some part of his brain babbled distantly. Get infected, all that filth against torn flesh.

He told that part of his brain to fuck off, and whimpered as the giant pulled out of him.

Oh. Oh he hurt. He hurt, and he was empty, and he needed, and he hurt so badly, please, Thor please….

He sobbed, remembering that Thor would not be taking care of him. Would not comfort and soothe him after, as he did when they had gotten rough before. This had not been rough. This had been disgusting, and Thor had seen every moment.

“You’ve had your fun!” Thor snarled. “Let me take care of him! Look at how he’s bleeding!”

“I think he needs a rest before you get a turn, prince.” the giant leered.

Thor smashed against the grate again. “I will lay waste to your entire village!”

Oh, his Thor…. His mind drifted into an almost pleasant haze. He loved his brother so. He should not have overlooked his sense of duty. Yes, Thor would certainly withdraw from him later, repelled by the disgusting thing he now knew Loki to be. But he would be a dutiful brother now. He would see Loki safely home. Would fight to his last breath to protect him.

Loki wished he wouldn’t. He didn’t want a future. That was the part where his lovers left him all alone.

The giant clapped a big hand over Loki’s back, as if patting a good pet. “Maybe I’ll come see if you’re up for another round later, slut.” He stood.

“No!” Loki cried, before he could stop himself.

The giant stopped in surprise, because Loki’s tone had made it clear what he meant.

Thor tried, but he had never been skilled at lying. “You heard him! Leave him alone!”

“Is that what you meant, slut? Or did you mean that you don’t want me to leave?”

Loki moaned, and crushed his face into the sheets. And pushed his hips needily upward. He sobbed at his body’s betrayal. At the desperate, choking need to be touched. “P-please!” he whimpered. “Please, I- I need….” He couldn’t get out more, around crying.

The giant laughed in disbelief. “The stories really don’t exaggerate! How do you ever leave your palace? Were you out hunting bears for sport, or to fuck?” He returned to the bed, and thrust two fingers roughly into Loki. Loki howled in pain, and hiked his hips into an even better angle.

“Don’t!” he begged. It hurt, it hurt, he didn’t want to be hurt any more! But he needed! And it couldn’t be Thor, not now! He couldn’t bear for Thor to touch him out of duty, disgusted with what he knew Loki to be. He couldn’t bear for Thor to touch the filth sunk into him. “Please, I need, please, it hurts, don’t, I need!” He sobbed, knowing he was beyond making any sense.

“You filthy slut.” The giant sounded somehow angry now, as if even he was disgusted by the depths of Loki’s animal lust. Or perhaps it was simply a blow to his pride that Loki was still unsatisfied. “You filthy fucking slut!”

He grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair again, and dragged him up by it. Loki shrieked, panicked at the pain that tore through his insides at being moved so. His mouth was shoved down around the giant’s once more hard cock, tasting his own blood and the giant’s filth. The giant jerked him around to a better angle, apparently intending to try to fuck down his throat. Loki scrambled in animal fear, certain such a thing would tear his throat open. His mind didn’t panic. He numbly accepted his body’s fate.

Neither of them saw Volstagg coming, until his axe was through the giant’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

Loki flailed in an entirely new panic. The giant’s hand was still closed and heavy on him, the giant’s cock was still pushing into his mouth, hot and throbbing, even as his body spasmed and his head bounced off the far wall. Loki screamed, muffled by the dead giant’s warm, twitching cock.

Hogun was there, tearing the giant’s hand free, tearing Loki free. The pain of being jerked around was too constant to matter. Loki simply collapsed into Hogun’s arms, sobbing hysterically, letting Hogun hold him and protect him.

Hogun would know he was disgusting later. Would not want to touch him later. He did not want Hogun to be stained by him now. But he was too hurt to be anything but selfish. Too exhausted to do anything but take his lover’s comfort, this one last time.

“I’m sorry!” he begged, not even sure what for. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please!”

Volstagg was bigger. Volstagg picked him up and cradled him like a child. Loki clung to him, terrified beyond thought, and wailed his pain. “Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Sif had freed Thor. Fandral was at the door, sword drawn, looking out for anyone coming. Someone had wrapped Loki in a cloak.

“We have to get him home.” Thor said urgently. “He needs a healer!”

Yes. The sooner he had Loki home and cared for, the sooner his duty would be done, and he could be done with Loki.

Loki passed out, before they could even make it outdoors to call for the bifrost.

\---------------------------------

Thor stroked Loki’s hair. His brother was unconscious, drugged by the healers. They’d cleaned him up, as best they could, and given him things to help speed his healing, and numb his pain. His body and mind needed rest, they said.

Thor's own insides ached, as if he could take his pain away by sympathy. The thought that this was his fault repeated over and over. He was the one who had gotten in a fight, and gotten them taken to prison in the first place. Worse, he'd known Loki was beginning heat, and had shown off during the fight, wanting to impress. He'd been careless and proud, then helpless as his brother was tortured in front of him.

When he had told the others, Fandral had been the only one to say so aloud. Fandral was always the most protective of Loki. The others had argued with Fandral, said Thor had been foolish, but could not have known what would happen. Thor hadn't said anything. He had watched Loki sleep, with Fandral and Hogun framing him then. He knew it was his fault, despite what anyone said.

Perversely, Loki was still in heat. As if he hadn’t enough torments.

The drugs were not designed to black him out too thoroughly. He drifted in and out, and was not too clear-headed when he woke. They all stayed with him, in his room. When he woke, they made sure two of them were cuddled reassuringly close at all times, holding and comforting him. Giving him the care he needed.

Loki had babbled miserably. He seemed to think they would abandon him, after what the giant had done. Seemed to think Thor would be disgusted by the way he had acted.

Thor had been surprised. He understood completely why Loki had been so desperate, and was confused that Loki didn’t understand it himself.

Loki did not need rough treatment during heat. Loki needed care. That was all he ever hungered for, when he was with them. He didn’t care what games they played, as long as they were taking care of him. Loving him. His desperate hunger in heat was simply for affection. They all enjoyed their games during heat, yes - Loki's pretty submissiveness, his eagerness to please, his responsiveness and endless stamina, they made him lovely to play with - but Loki’s needs would be satisfied by simply being held and fussed over. His begging with the giant had made perfect sense to Thor. He had been desperate because the giant was not caring for him.

He supposed when Loki was fogged with heat, it must be hard to tell one need from another. It seemed Loki himself did not realize he craved love, not sex. Thor would try to talk to him about it when he had his mind back. For now they all kept their meaning to him clear enough to reach through the drugs and heat, only saying they loved him, didn’t care what had happened, and would not leave him.

Sometimes Loki believed them.

Loki's eyes slid groggily open. He was facing Sif, and smiled at her. "Sif...." He moaned softly and his drug-heavy hand attempted to move. "Oh, Sif, I- Please...."

"Shh, sweetheart, I know." She rubbed her hand up and down his back. "You're in heat. We're playing a game where you stay very still and let us take care of you, you remember?" Sometimes he would forget what had happened, until he moved and the pain reminded him. Sif rubbed the small of his back, and leaned in to leave gentle kisses on his neck and face.

"I can be still." Loki murmured. And he did, staying still and half awake, shuddering in pleasure at Sif and Thor's gentle touching, moved to nearly orgasmic moans at them rubbing his back.

"Sif, please, I love you, oh, Sif...." He moaned in pleasure as Sif crooked her fingers and turned his back rub into a thorough back scratch. "Please, yes, please!" he begged, as her fingers went up the back of his neck. The way he was moaning and squirming, Thor thought he might actually come, and smiled at how innocent Loki's wants could truly be.

Sif slid her other hand up, and caressed his face, smiling at Loki's pleasure. She traced a finger over his lips. "So good, sweetheart." she murmured. He caught her finger tip and suckled it, and Sif hummed in relaxed pleasure. She slid her finger further into his mouth, and Loki gasped and cringed away.

The change was sudden. He started to try to pull away from her, and made a strangled cry as the pain of moving hit him. Thor used the hand rubbing his back to keep him down, trying to pin him without letting him feel trapped. Loki moaned. "No! Sif, the giant, there was a giant, he- I-" He started to cry, body tensing in misery, only hurting him more. "I'm sorry! I needed, I needed, I couldn't help it!" He curled his arms over his face, hiding. "I'm disgusting! I'm sorry!"

They both pressed so close they could have crushed him, and wrapped him up in their arms, and promised they loved him, shh, it's okay, over and over. Loki was inconsolable, until the drugs took him again.

\-----------------

Loki recovered over the next few weeks. His mind took longer than his body. After heat, he was shy of all of them, and especially Thor. Thor had seen it all, after all.

Or, Thor thought darkly, Thor had been the one to fail to protect him. Thor tried not to think of that. Loki needed his stability now, not his guilt.

After a few days of Loki barely speaking, barely looking at them, staring blankly at book pages, they all took Loki off to Alfheim, where the royal city was having some kind of theatre festival. Alfheim was full of intellectual pleasures to distract Loki with, and opportunities for them to reaffirm their affection. Fandral especially would disappear with Loki for late night walks.

Loki seemed to recover himself quickly, as long as he was not allowed to brood. Perhaps the haze of heat made it harder for memories to stick. They were all cheered when they caught him in the midst of an intrigue with the elven court, making his usual trouble. He gradually regained a comfort with sex, and soon was even enticing them to be rough and dominating with him, as he had always loved. Over the next weeks he seemed well, as long as he was not reminded of what had happened.

So Thor never told him, when he went back and crushed the giant village into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
